


To Me She Is Human

by toothIess



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: It's one of those moments where Astrid realizes that Niska just as much human as she is





	To Me She Is Human

The sound of music softly blaring from the other room was enough to wake Astrid from her sleep. Slowly her brown eyes fluttered open while they adjusted to the light inside the room. Astrid moved her arm to the other side of the bed only to find it cold and empty – which meant that Niska had been gone for some time. She could remember how Niska had laid down next to her last night while she charged herself and could hold Astrid at the same time. Apparently, Niska had grown restless and had left their bed by the time she had been fully charged so that she wouldn't accidentally wake Astrid or something. She didn't know the true reason behind it.

Astrid turned her head to see the time on the alarm which read that it was only seven thirty which meant that Niska must've been awake hours before the sun had even risen. It would be impossible for Astrid to go back to sleep now because she was too eager to face her girlfriend at this hour which was why she climbed out of their bed instead. She tied her tangled hair into a messy bun and wrapped a fuzzy yellow nightgown around herself before she left the bedroom.

As she stepped into the hallway the sound of the music grew louder and it appeared to be a powerful ballad that Astrid couldn't recall ever having heard before. She followed the music to where it came from only to find it being played from the stereo in the living room. Niska seemed to appear the lyrics of this song by heart as if she had listened to it over a hundred times and she was able to remember every word from the lyrics. It took Astrid a few seconds to realize what she was witnessing.

_Niska was singing!_

Normally this was something that shouldn't surprise her, but this was basically the first time she had heard Niska show any sort of emotions towards music. From the way that Niska was singing along with the song it was clear that it seemed that this specific song was immensely treasured by her for a reason which was unknown to Astrid, but it awoke her curiosity.

Astrid didn't want to disturb Niska and startle her in the process. She was so lost in the song that she didn't seem to notice that Astrid was right there in the threshold listening to how her warm voice perfectly hit every note in the chorus. Watching Niska act so freely and without restrains caused Astrid's heart to flutter. It was a side of Niska that she was beginning to see more and more of because Niska trusted Astrid more than anything and there was no more secret between them. Niska could truly be herself around her because she knew that Astrid wouldn't judge her, or love her any less for who she truly was.

If Astrid hadn't been told by Laura that Niska was built in a lab by David Elster she would've assumed that she was an ordinary human just like she was. Niska talked about her fears and what was troubling her just like any other human would do. Niska had thought that there was no place where someone like her could belong, which was a perfectly normal human fear and Astrid had told her that countless of times. Niska wasn't much of a talkative or bubbly person which didn't make her any less of a human, it was just part of her character traits which made her Niska and nothing else.

When Astrid had first found out the truth about Niska's origin she had started to think about any possible signs that she perhaps had missed or overlooked, but there was nothing ordinary that stood out about Niska's behaviour if she hadn't known the truth. Niska is a devoted person who would go through hell's flames to keep her family save which showed an incredible loyalty and devotion. Mostly she was scared to make mistakes and to lose the people that she cared about. It were those little things that made Niska human in Astrid's eyes. How could anyone else ever tell her otherwise?

Apparently the song appeared to have come to an end which meant that Niska had gotten aware of her presence and those synthetic green eyes stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"I have never heard you sing before," Astrid said to explain why she was here.

"That's probably because I've never had a celebratory reason to sing until now," Niska replied cautiously, biting her bottom lip as if she was nervous how Astrid was going to respond to this. "I like this song."

"Which song were you singing then?"

The end of Niska's lips curled into a small smile. "It's called _Nothing in Between_ by _Meredith Brooks_. It was a song that whenever I would hear it being played on the radio back at the Elster house I would often sing along with it with my sister Mia. We were the only two women in a house full of men after all and sometimes it was just nice to be able to embrace our femininity. I remember Mia actually singing from the top of her lunges whenever she would hear that song. Our singing would occasionally cause Leo to flee from the room so that he wouldn't have to hear it any longer. It wasn't that were singing false or anything, but it was more about how loud were particularly were that would scare him away. It's something that has stayed with me ever since. I know that it's impossible for me to forget anything, but I think about this often especially now that my family isn't here with me."

She misses her family. Surely that wasn't much of a surprise to Astrid since she had heard Niska ramble on about her siblings and Leo more times than she could count which told her how much she valued their bonds and that she missed being around them.

"You are the epitome of a human to me, Niska," Astrid said as she approached her so that she could wrap her arms around her neck which brought them a lot closer to each other. Their warm breaths mingled together. "It's only natural that you think of them often and that you miss being able to talk to them every day. I know how much that pains you. Perhaps we can find a way where you can contact Mia so that you can see how she and the others have been fairing since Day Zero?"

That brought out another smile from Niska. "I would like that very much, and I'll see what I can do if I decide to track her. That could tell us where she's located and if she's with the others."

"Good. I'm glad that's settled then," Astrid laughed while she pressed her mouth against Niska's who joined her laughter. "I suggest that we properly wake up together first because it's not even eight in the morning for God sake. You better make it up to me."

And Niska did just that and she was more than happy to comply.


End file.
